Mrs. Frederickson
|race=Human |sex=Female |residence = Frederickson Mansion |voice actor=Susan Sullivan |likes = Luxury, fanciness |dislikes = Binky Mole |occupation=Supervillain (briefly) |status = Alive}} Mrs. Frederickson (née Flamarion) is Mr. Frederickson's wife and Fred's mom. Background By 1973, when Mr. Frederickson had become the superhero Boss Awesome, Mrs. Frederickson worried about her husband and secretly became the supervillain Major Blast to challenge Boss Awesome and help him overcome his weaknesses against other foes. Once she was sure Boss Awesome could defend himself against anything, she revealed her identity to him and retired her alter-ego. Mrs. Frederickson is known to hold a rivalry with Beverly "Binky" Samantha Mole ever since Fred was a child but also attempts to impress Binky with her well-groomed family and luxurious lifestyle. Fred grew up not knowing much about their rivalry, or realizing that his behaviors as a child embarrassed Mrs. Frederickson in front of Binky. Both Mr. and Mrs. Frederickson constantly go on vacation, usually leaving Fred alone at their mansion. Personality Mrs. Frederickson is a posh woman who is part of San Fransokyo's money elite. She does not seem to have any problem with Fred's disregard for luxury and love for fiction and comic books. The only time she cares about Fred looking fancy was in preparation for his bro-tillion due to wanting to leave a good impression on Binky. According to Fred, both of his parents are strict when it comes to letting people stay at their house overnight, as they insist on having in-depth, 3-year background checks on guests. Appearance Mrs. Frederickson is noticeably younger than her husband. She wears makeup and has auburn hair and olive-green eyes. As a richer woman, she has several different outfits that she switches between, depending on the occasion, and frequently wears white pearl earrings. Powers and Abilities Under the alias of Major Blast, Mrs. Frederickson wore an armored suit with blasters that granted her special abilities. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Major Blast was capable of easily dodging and evading attacks. *'Plasma Cannons:' The suit was primarily equipped with a large cannon on each hand that shot plasma blasts. *'Sunglasses:' They prevented blinding attacks. *'Jetpack:' The armor included a jetpack to attack while flying or hovering. *'Shield Barrier:' The suit could create a barrier around itself that made it fireproof. History Mrs. Frederickson does not appear physically in the film, but pictures of Fred and his parents can be seen at different places in their mansion. One of the portraits also hides Mr. Frederickson's secret superhero lair behind it. In "Fred's Bro-Tillion", Mrs. Frederickson checks on Fred to ensure preparations for his Bro-Tillion are going along well, while also explaining to Fred's friends about her rivalry with Binky, and how she desperately wants to show off her well-groomed family and other luxuries in an effort to impress her. While Baymax helps Fred learn how to dance, Mrs. Frederickson interrupts, and announces that an avalanche had occurred at their family's mountain in Switzerstan, and Mr. Frederickson stayed behind to help the rescue effort. Heathcliff also announces the caterer had cancelled, causing Mrs. Frederickson to become distraught. Despite this, she refuses to cancel the Bro-Tillion, much to Fred's dismay. Hiro indirectly offers Aunt Cass' catering services to replace the caterer that cancelled, and Mrs. Frederickson accepts, under the impression that the service is "cutting edge." Later at the party, she introduces her son, but the party is interrupted by Baron Von Steamer, who attempts to kidnap Fred. Mrs. Frederickson, however, is more concerned with Binky's opinion and leaves to pursue an angry Binky. After Baron Von Steamer makes his escape, the party is moved to the Lucky Cat Café, which Mrs. Frederickson believes to be more of Fred's style. The two dance, with Mrs. Frederickson saying they should no longer worry what Binky thinks about them, and also telling Fred how proud she is. In "Big Problem" a rich investor named Orso Knox is invited to the Frederickson mansion for dinner. Mrs. Frederickson calls upon Fred while he is reading comics with Mini-Max to get ready for the visit. However, a mysterious monster soon breaks into Fred's room and destroys everything, then leaves shortly afterward. Mrs. Frederickson enters the room and sees the wreck, but only chastises Fred for not changing his clothes yet. Fred's friends arrive to help him clean up the mess with Heathcliff while Mrs. Frederickson watches. Trivia *The Major Blast suit closely resembles Lex Luthor's Warsuit in design and color scheme. Appearances Gallery Screenshots Fredericksons.jpg|The Fredericksons' portrait. Fredmeasures.png Child Fred 1.png|Child Fred. Child Fred 2.png Younger Fred.png FredMomWorried.png MrsFredericksonHeathcliff.png|Fred's Mom and Heathcliff. FredsMomphone.png Mrs Frederickson and Hiro.png FredsMom.png Fred's Mom hugs Hiro.png Brotillion1.png Brotillion 2.png|Baron Von Steamer crashes the bro-tillion. Brotillion 3.png FredsMomBinky.png Fred and Mom dance.png|Dancing with Fred. Fred dance.png Fred dance 2.png Fred's mother BP.png Cleaning up Fred's room.png Prey Date 1.jpg Miscellaneous BH6 characters.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains